


Revelations

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Medieval AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Heavy Angst, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Medieval, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Sally learns some startling truths.
Relationships: Nightfury/Genesis, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Medieval AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/602506





	Revelations

Genesis smiled, watching Sally skip around him as he inspected and gathered herbs. They had been out here for a little while now, but he was glad she enjoyed herself. She had been playing in the fields for the most part while he gathered ingredients for his medicines. And when she hadn’t been running around, she was keeping him company.

Overall, it had been a good day, and he was glad he got to spend time with her. Before he could stand up, Sally jumped on him, giggling and laughing.

“S-Sally,” he gasped, a soft chuckle shaking his back as he stood, Sally’s bring grin warming his heart. “Ready to go?”

“One sec!” she giggled, pulling something out from behind her back. Before he could catch the small gift, she jumped and placed a crown of flowers on his head. “There! Do you like it?”

“Peonies and pansies,” he smiled, smelling and seeing the vivid colors. “Very nice, thank you Sally.”

His chuckle brought more giggles from the teen, picking up his basket while he carried a larger basket on his back. Letting Sally lead, they moved out of the meadow and back to the main road. He wanted to be cautious on the roads, given the increased reports of bandits and marauders. However, this particular road had been untouched by the fiends thus far, allowing them both a quiet stroll.

“Where’s Nightfury?” Sally asked, looking back to Genesis. “Why didn’t she come with us to the meadow?”

“Nightfury is hunting some dinner,” Genesis lied, giving her a reassuring smile. “She’ll meet us back at home.”

“Aw,” Sally whined, looking at her flower crowns in her basket. “I wanted to give her a crown too.”

He felt a little bad for keeping the truth from the young girl. Nightfury had been adamant to be the one to tell Sally first. He knew his lover was unsure and insecure about her lycanthropy, and she didn’t want to drive the stunted teen. She was protective over her; both of them were given where they had found her.

“Don’t worry,” catching up, Genesis gave Sally a hug, ease her mopping, “She’ll love it when we get back.”

“You think so?”

“Of course.”

Sally smiled brightly at that. Well, it was a little sad that Nightfury couldn’t join them, but at least she would see her at home.

It was still a little strange for her to think of that place as her home. After all, she had been only been living with them for half a year after living a brothel for so long. But Nightfury and Genesis were nice. And they never expected anything from her like her clients used to. They just wanted her to be happy, and she didn’t have to pay them either.

And their house was… warm. And it smelled good too, like firewood and honey. It was nothing like her brothel, which smelled like alcohol and sex. And it didn’t smell like her old childhood home, where it was always cold and everyone was always yelling and fighting. This place, her new home… It was fun, and full of love. She never thought she would be in a place like that.

It made her smile more as she skipped ahead. Thinking about it just made her want to get home faster. She had a dessert she wanted to try making tonight. Along with her flowers, there were some apples in there too - she figured she could try making apple pie tonight. She had made blueberry before and Nightfury and Genesis had both liked it. Maybe the apple pie would work out too.

But as she skipped along, she failed to notice eyes following her and Genesis.

From the undergrowth came a slight rustle. Genesis and Sally both had the same thought - an animal just off the path - but were both proven wrong as marauders ambushed them. Ropes and bolos came flying over, throwing them off balance, apples rolling over the road and herb bundles and baskets spilling out while Genesis was pinned down and Sally was tossed to the ground.

“Goddamn it!” a marauder hissed, glaring down at their catch. “Just some healer, they never have anything!”

“Check his pockets! Maybe he has some good mushrooms,” another scoffed, tearing into his pockets and clothing. Genesis turned to Sally, seeing her just off the road. Taking a breath, he resisted, pushed back and provoked the marauders to focus on him. Anything to give Sally the chance to escape, to find Nightfury. Anything to keep her away.

“No, stop! Leave him alone!” Sally rushed in, feeble attempts to fight off the marauders, but the men on scoffed, cackled and brush her off.

“Don’t bother with her, she’s got nothing,” the leader hissed, but his eyes lingered, eyeing her up and down as one of the men held her back.

Sally knew that look; it was one she had been familiar with most of her life. Biting her bottom lip, she looked between Genesis and the bandits. They were staring at her too, the same way the leader was… She swallowed, wiggling in the grip on the man holding her as she helplessly watched Genesis being pinned down and hit any time he tried to resist.

She had to do something. She had to protect him! He was her friend… She couldn’t just let this happen. These men wanted something, anything - if they got want they wanted, then maybe they would leave them alone. She had to help him… She had to save him, like he and Nightfury had saved her.

“Pl-Please!” she begged, fruitlessly pulling at the bandit’s grip. “Pl-Please stop! L-Leave him alone! W-We don’t have any money, just leave him alone!”

“Aw, isn’t that sweet,” the marauders cackled, snatching her feeble attempts to strike him. “What’s wrong, girly? Feel like you’re not getting our attention?”

“Stop, she has nothing of value,” another hissed.

“Sally! Run!” Genesis tried to resist, reach for his dagger but only managed to get it thrown from his grip. A harsh kick split his lip, grazing his brow as blood trickled down his face.

“Shut up!”

“Please!” Sally struggled, frightened at the sight of blood running down his face. “Please don’t h-hurt him! I-I’ll do anything! Anything!”

“Anything, huh?” the leader scoffed.

“Y-Yes! Just don’t hurt him, please!”

He looked over the young woman again, eyeing her up and down. She looked young… and looked nicely developed too. The others were thinking the same thing too. Not that he could blame them - none of them had had a woman in months. And this girl… She was quite a sight for sore eyes. Young, attractive, and desperate.

A dark smirk came to his face as he approached her. Poor Sally recoiled back, whimpering when he seized her by the chin. The look in his eyes were darker now, and all too familiar. She was never that smart, but she didn’t have to be to know what he wanted.

And if it was only that, then she wouldn’t mind sacrificing herself, as long as it meant they wouldn’t hurt Genesis anymore and leave them alone.

“You’re pretty cute,” he chuckled. “Easy on the eyes… You wanna save your friend, huh? And you’ll do anything, huh?”

She nodded, glancing around. There were only five of them… She could do this. It wouldn’t be that different than her previous job. It would just be out in the open, and these people probably weren’t that clean, but Genesis was a doctor. She would be okay.

He let go of her chin, and gave a nod to the man holding her. He chuckled, quickly throwing her to the ground. Sally let out a small cry before gasping as the other and a second man suddenly were on top of her, grabbing her clothes and ripping at them.

“Wait-!” she shrieked, desperately kicking up at them as their hands ripped the top of her dress, exposing her breasts to them. “Stop-! Please, wait-!”

“What’s wrong, girly?” he snickered, taking a handful of her breasts. A little small in his opinion but the resulting moan and squirms from Sally was pleasing to watch. “You said you would do anything~”

“Leave her alone!” Genesis snapped, trying to jump up and throw off these barbaric criminals, but only succeeded in being kicked harshly in the stomach, thrown down and kicked by the others while Sally screamed. “Sally!”

“Genesis!” she cried. Her eyes found their leader, her expression pleading. “Please, stop hurting him! I-I’ll do whatever you want, really! Just don’t hurt him!”

“Then stop resisting-”

“I-I just wanted to take off the dress myself!” she insisted, pushing at the men fondling her breasts. “Pl-Please just let me take it off myself, please… I-I won’t fight you, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me… Please?”

It probably seemed stupid, but Genesis had bought her this dress when she first moved into their home. It was special to her, the first thing someone had ever given her without expecting something back. The top was ripped now, but she could fix it lately. She just didn’t want the whole thing to be ruined. She wouldn’t back out from her agreement… She just didn’t want this to be ruined too.

“Hmmm,” the leader looked between her and Genesis, musing over her words. “Stop kicking and just hold the fucker down,” he ordered. His men paused, hesitating before wrenching Genesis’ arms back, holding him down with only a groan. Sally flinched, whimpering while the leader and his men moved back. “Well?”

Sally nodded, readjusting herself so she could prevent further damage on her dress. Carefully, she ease off the dress. The leader licked his lips, taking in every inch of skin she revealed. With her chest bands broken, all that was left was her panties.

“Sally...No…” Genesis whimpered, watching the young girl move to her knees, the marauders hands going to her shoulders and jaw. “Run…”

“Shut up, hermit,” he hissed, pushing Genesis harder into the ground, feeling the dirt and grit bite into his face.

Sally, seeing more pain etching onto Genesis’ face, turned to the marauders. The sooner she gave them what they wanted, the sooner they would leave them alone. So she didn’t think twice when they started unbuckling their belts.

This wasn’t hard. She knew there was probably more to come, since there were five of them. But as the three surrounding her revealed themselves, she found herself relieved to find they weren’t even that big. This would have been easy enough… She could satisfy them, and they would leave, and she could get Genesis back home safely.

So she didn’t resist as the leader grasped her head, forcing her mouth down onto his cock. The other two forced her hands to touch theirs, but she didn’t fight it. All she did was close her eyes and moan, getting to work to get them off faster.

Genesis could only watch in pure horror. He struggled, caring little for his injuries or the continuous force placed down on him. Sally shouldn’t be forced into this; she shouldn’t have to be forced into such a disgusting state. She was a pure and darling girl, even with her acting younger than her age. She was unaware of the ramifications of her former lifestyle and just what these men were going to force on her.

He knew the place she had come from; pleased it was at least a reputable pleasure house - refusing to call those women ‘whores’ - but she had lived in such a life from well too young an age. She didn’t know this was wrong. She didn’t understand what could happen from this. He knew that they weren’t going to just have their way and leave. If anything, they would kill him and take her, forced her into a horrid existence or even sell her off again.

“Fuck…!” the leader groaned, gripping her hair tight. “This bitch’s mouth feels amazing…”

Sally could tell he was already going to cum soon. The other two probably as well… It must have been a while since they did this; at least she had an idea of what to expect when they finally moved on down there. She knew what men were like; there was no way it would stop here.

Genesis desperately tried to crawl out from underneath his captors. But all he could do was lie there helplessly as the leader came inside her mouth and the others came on her face.

“Stop!” he shouted. “Stop it, leave her alone!”

“Primus, shut up already!” one of his handlers snapped, shoving the side of his face down into the dirt. “Besides - she’s doing this to save your sorry ass. Look, she’s not even fighting back!”

She wasn’t, which made everything so much worse. She let them push her down onto the floor, pulling her underwear off of her legs and chucking it to the side. Sally shouldn’t have been doing this! She didn’t understand… She didn’t know what was really happening. All of her life, she had thought giving her body to strangers wasn’t a big deal. She thought it was fine to be violated for as long as she could remember…

He didn’t want her doing this to herself, especially not for him. She shouldn’t have been doing this, and yet… He couldn’t even look away as the leader suddenly entered her, a small cry escaping past Sally’s lips.

“Moan for me, bitch,” he ordered, beginning a rough pace.

And Sally did, loudly and trying to please their filthy little desires. Using her as they pleased, like she was some sort of object…. And Genesis couldn’t stand it anymore.

He managed to get his arm free, pushing off his captor and charge the leader. Before he could even grasp his shoulder, a sudden sharp pain pierced his side. Crumpling to the ground; frozen by the pain and desperately holding the dagger in place. His learning took hold, feeling the blade and hilt, it was thankfully a stiletto - a long but narrow blade. He hoped it missed anything, thankful again he wasn’t coughing up blood.

“Should have just stayed down.”

Genesis turned to the voice, eyes widening as he saw one of his captors drew an axe, holding and gesturing his intention to cleave his head from his shoulders. The axe raised high, a manic glee leering down on his prey. There was nothing he could do except raise his arms in a pitiful attempt to protect himself….

Then the axe fell to the ground.

Sally gasped as the leader was suddenly yanked off of her, the other two men screaming as they let her go. She quickly sat up, trying to make sense of what was happening as panic and screaming and shouting rang through her ears. What was happening? Why was everyone-?!

“S-Sally!”

Flinching, she turned to see Genesis hobbling over to her, still cradling his bleeding side. She quickly scrambled to her knees as he moved down in front of him. She tried to help him hold his wound, but she was shocked when he only pulled her close to him, trying to bury her face into his chest.

“G-Genesis-?!”

“Don’t look.”

But she couldn’t stop herself. She looked up, eyes wide as fear as adrenaline shot through her blood, clinging to Genesis. A giant black werewolf snarled and howled, blood dripping from giant teeth. The mangled corpse of Genesis attacker laid at its side, his arms missing and lying aside with his axe still clasped in his hands. The leader tried to run as his men attacked; they were no match for the werewolf, who ripped through them like paper.

He only reached a few feet until another corpse pinned him down. Gasping and crying out, he turned over on his back to find the beast looming over him, covered in the blood of his comrades.

“Please!” he shrieked, desperately trying to scramble away, but to no avail as it continued to approach. “I beg of you! Mercy!

“Like you showed them?”

His last reaction to the voice was wiped from his face, his jaw broken and wrenched off his skull. Sally finally forced herself to look away from it all, trembling in Genesis’s hold. Primus, what was the werewolf even doing here?! She wanted to run, to help Genesis get to safety… but all she could do was cling to him, terrified that this werewolf would turn on them next.

“Nightfury…”

She stiffened, looking up at Genesis. His eyes were on the werewolf, his expression gentle as he still held Sally close. Confused, she peeked over his shoulder at the creature. She winced back when she saw the bloodied wolf looking at them, but paused when she saw her eyes. She… knew those eyes. A warm golden color that she had grown familiar with.

But… She looked to Genesis. Was that really Nightfury? Nightfury… was a werewolf? She knew that Nightfury had always been different from others, but… she never would have guessed her friend wasn’t fully human.

The beast eyed them before flaring its nostrils. Then, carefully, it slowly approached them. A spike of fear had Sally flinching, but Genesis patted her head and beckoned the creature to approach. Those golden eyes roved over them both, focusing on the growing red on Genesis side. A low whine rumbling again, leaning forward to note his injury.

“I’m okay, Nightfury,” Genesis cooed, his free hand petting the muzzle.

Sally watched as the werewolf rumbled, pressing into the hand. But as she turned to Sally, seeing her flinch again, Nightfury moved to pull away.

“W-Wait...”

Nightfury froze, turning back to Sally. Tears stained her cheeks while her eyes took in her new hulk. Towering them both more so now, her fur was coarse but well groomed, a soft sheen glossing the dark fur while her claws shined like black obsidian. Nightfury cast her gaze down, as if ashamed that Sally had seen her like this.

“N-Nightfury...?” she whimpered, slowly pulling away from Genesis. “I-Is… Is that really you?”

Eyes looked up, holding Sally’s before a loud huff shifted her throat. “Yes,” her voice was much lower, gravelly and deep. Her ears pulled back in misery. “I’ll… explain later. Genesis needs treatment.”

“I’m fine, Nightfury,” Genesis chuckled, but his pained flinch proved Nightfury’s observation. Shaking her head, she gathered up both of them and headed back.

“W-Wait!”

Sally shout caused Nightfury to freeze. Quickly, Sally scrambled out of her arms to gather up the discarded baskets. She quickly stuffed as much as she could into all of the baskets, fall herbs and flowers and whatever else looked like came from Genesis’s baskets. She had no idea what had happened to hers, but she didn’t care about that. She could get apples from anywhere, and she could make flower crowns another time.

She also reached for her dress and quickly put it back on, though because the top was still ripped up, her breasts were left exposed. She had no idea where her bounds were, or her underwear. She looked around, desperately trying to find it at least her binding - maybe they could use it for Genesis’s wounds, he was still bleeding so much… Her mind was a mess, she couldn’t focus with shot nerves, and even her hands were shaking. Primus, why was she even being like this?!

A shadow came over, causing her to gasp and flinch away. She turned with wide eyes, Nightfury standing behind her completely frozen in shock. Oh… Oh, it was only Nightfury…

She opened her mouth to apologize when Nightfury turned away, urging her to follow. Not wanting to let Genesis’s injuries get worse, Sally abandoned her search and quickly followed after the werewolf, who easily carried Genesis down the road back towards their home.

Thankfully, it had been an uneventful and quiet trip back home. They made it just before the sun had set, Nightfury bringing Genesis into the clinic attached to the house. She set him down on one of the beds before quickly exiting the room, much to Sally’s surprise.

“Night-?”

“It’s okay,” Genesis grunted, offering a sympathetic smile to Sally. “She doesn’t like people watching her shift back.”

Sally didn’t reply, looking between Genesis and the door Nightfury walked through. Biting her bottom lip, she nodded and set down the baskets she had been carrying. She hesitated to turn around, not sure what else she could do. She didn’t like seeing blood, but she wanted to help… But she didn’t know how. She never had any training in medicine! But she had to do something...

Genesis quickly noticed as she shifted on her face. Offering another smile, he held out his hand to her. “Come; help me with this until Nightfury comes back.”

Sally paused for a moment before nodding. She brought anything the healer asked for: bandages, cleaning spirit, poultice and herbs. As she gathered supplies, he carefully removed the small blade with a grunt. Thankfully, there wasn’t a great deal of blood; at least he knew there hadn’t been too much damage. So, while he numbed the wound, he had Sally clean and thread a needle.

“Stop.”

Sally jumped, turning to see Nightfury walk back in a loose robe and with a small shirt in hand. Sally’s shoulders relaxed, relieved to see that the werewolf had indeed been her friend… But before she could say anything, Nightfury handed her to the small shirt before gently taking the needle from her.

“What-?”

“I can do it,” Nightfury assured her before turning to Genesis. “Really Genesis, you can’t stitch your own injury.”

Genesis gave a small sigh, but didn’t fight her as she began threading the stitch.

As Nightfury focused on his injury, she made sure there was distance between her and Sally. Primus, she was nothing but nerves at this point. What did Sally think of her now? Would she be scared of her from now on? Her heart swelled tighter and tighter with anxiety, but a soft hand on her cheek shot her thoughts. Looking up, Genesis smiled down on her and brushed her hair aside.

“It’s okay.” Leaning down, Genesis pressed his forehead to hers. “It’ll be okay.”

“I-Is something wrong?”

They both turned to Sally, who had put on the shirt Nightfury had given her. She looked anxious, her eyes fixated on Genesis’s wound. Primus, she should have done something sooner. If she had figured out what those men had wanted in the first place, Genesis wouldn’t have been hurt at all. She could have saved him from this…

“No, Sally,” Genesis assured her, even giving a small smile. “My injury isn’t that bad, just some stitches need.”

“B-But…” Sally gripped her dress tightly. “But you still got hurt.”

“Yes…” he sighed; this wasn’t what he wanted after their peaceful and happy day. He should have been more prepared, more aware. Instead, he was stabbed and Sally was subjected to the tastes of horrid men. She allowed herself to be violated, and he could do nothing except almost get himself killed.

Nightfury shifted, retrieving a cloth and clean water. Sally had assumed she would clean Genesis, so she was surprised when Nightfury came over to her, gently wiping down her face. It left her a little confused, but then she remembered what those men had done… So she remained still, letting Nightfury clean her up before stepping away.

“Thank you,” she said softly, giving a small smile as Nightfury threw the towel into the hamper. However, she was shocked when she grabbed another wet cloth, this time using it to wipe down the dirt she had gotten on herself. “I-I’m fine, really…”

“We need to be sure,” Genesis said. He shifted, mindful of his new stitches, as he slowly stood up. His side still hurt a bit, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Once he was stable, he patted the bed. “Come, Sally.”

“Why?”

“Well…”

“Those men hurt you,” Nightfury pointed out, finished cleaning Sally’s face of the bastard’s cum and the dirt from the scuffle. “I can smell it, I saw what he did. Let Genesis make sure you’re okay.”

“But I’m fine,” Sally argued, brushing her cheek of left over water. “Nothing hurts. Besides, Genesis needs rest-!”

“Sally,” Genesis said, his expression more serious than before. He didn’t want to make her think he was angry, but he really did want to take a look. That… man had entered her with no preparation. Even if Sally let him, that didn’t mean her body had been prepared. “Please… Let me take a look.”

Primus, they looked so serious. Did they know something she didn’t? Yes, she was a little sore, and a little stiff, but it wasn’t anything too bad. He hadn’t even been that big, and didn’t move that roughly. Genesis was the one who needed to be looked after, not her.

But she didn’t want to upset them either. With a defeated nod, she slowly laid down on the bed, pulling up the dress’s skirt and spreading her legs. Nightfury sat beside her, awkward in her movements, but she held her hand, petting her head.

“I’m so sorry,” Nightfury murmured, petting Sally’s hair while Genesis did his quick exam. Sally looked up at Nightfury, seeing the pain in her eyes. “I should’ve scared those men off. I should’ve scouted the area out before you left.”

“No, no…” Sally shook her head, giving Nightfury’s hand a squeeze. “No, it’s not your fault. I should have tried to do something sooner… Then Genesis wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

“And… you were so brave.” Nightfury really wanted to say it was reckless, but she knew she couldn’t. And she didn’t want to upset Sally after everything that had happened. “But those men… they wouldn’t keep their word.”

Sally’s eyes widened, confused.

Nightfury knew Sally wouldn’t understand what was wrong by just telling her that she shouldn’t have to offer herself to save them. How it wasn’t right for her to simply give her body over to others, especially not criminals. But she knew Sally wouldn’t understand… So she had to try to get Sally to see what could have happened.

“Those men… they make a living on lies,” Nightfury explained, stroking the hair out of her face. “When you offered… They wouldn’t have stopped at just that. They probably would have still hurt Genesis, and then they would have taken you with them.”

“B-But…” Sally was confused, tightening her grip “B-But that man had said…”

“Shhh,” Nightfury cooed, hesitant but pressed her forehead to Sally’s. “I know… But bandits like them are liars. You need to be careful… I know you just wanted to save Genesis, and thanks to you, he is alive, but… It wouldn’t have stopped there. They would have taken you away.”

Sally bit her bottom lip, looking away. She… didn’t think about that. She had just thought that if she let them have sex with her, they would have left. But… He never promised that. He just said he wouldn’t hurt Genesis. Would he have really taken her away? Leaving Genesis alone on the road to bleed out and make his way back home? She never would have seen them again…

“It looks a little swollen, so I’ll give you some ointment for that,” Genesis said, turning her attention to him. “Other than that, you’ll be fine.”

Sally opened her mouth to thank him when she suddenly felt tears trickling down her face. She… almost lost them. Those men would have taken her away, and used her like they had today. It was supposed to only be that time, which hadn’t been very good anyway… But they would have kidnapped her and made her into a slave and do that to her all the time. She had known a couple of girls that had happened to, girls who had been her friends and who she had never seen since. She didn’t want that to happen to her… She had only wanted to help Genesis. 

More tears began to roll down her face, the poor girl breaking out into soft sobs. Nightfury held her close, cooing and petting her in the hopes of calming the distressed girl. But she still cried, even after Genesis had finished applying the ointment to her.

Once Genesis had pulled Sally’s skirt back down, she scooped Sally up and moved deeper into the home, bringing to her room to rest.

“Shhhh,” Nightfury rocked the upset teen, holding her close as she tried to calm her. “You’re safe now, Sally… You’re home. It’s okay.”

“I-I just w-wanted us to get back home,” she sobbed, clinging to her. “I-I just w-wanted to get back h-home to you a-and h-h-have dinner… I-I even g-got apples for a pie-! I made you a flower crown…! I just… I wanted to go home!”

“And we are. We’re home. Safe and sound.”

Sally merely sniffled, burying her face into Nightfury’s chest.

Nightfury, rather than placing her on the bed, carefully eased back onto it with Sally in her arms. It pained her seeing Sally like this, making her blood boil again for the men attacking her mate and her pseudo-daughter. She didn’t deserve such things to happen to her; Sally was so pure and innocent. Call it selfishness, but Nightfury refused to allow anything to sully that. Instead, she focused on her. Focused on rocking and cradling her like a babe, hoping it would be enough to soothe her.

“Would… would you like me to stay with you tonight?”

“B-But…” She looked up at the other, tears still in her eyes. “Wh-What about Genesis? H-He’s hurt…”

Nightfury was at a loss until Genesis moved into the room.

“I’ll be fine,” he smiled, moving to sit on the bed. “I’ve taken medicine, Nightfury can stay with you if you want. I won’t mind.”

“B-But…” Sally thought a moment, looking between the two before she reached out to him, “Can… Can you s-stay too?”

Genesis smiled gently and nodded. He moved to the other side of the bed, being mindful of his wound. He laid beside them, Sally in between them while cradling in Nightfury’s arms. Both of them ran their fingers through her hair in order to soothe her sobs. After a few minutes, it worked, and Sally was sound asleep between the two of them.

“Nightfury…” Genesis turned her gaze, seeing that questioning look.

“I know.”

“But she was brave,” he said, but could see the bile rising in her mouth.

“She shouldn’t have to resort to giving her body for anything,” Nightfury sighed, brushing aside her hair. “And… I should’ve…”

“No,” he cooed, brushing a tear from her eye. “We had planned on telling her, and you protect us just fine.”

“But she shouldn’t have to see me like… that,” Nightfury could feel the instincts bleed in, shaking her head to shake off the thoughts.

“She wasn’t afraid, only surprised,” Genesis carefully leant up, kissing Nightfury’s cheek. “Just like you said, we’re okay. Sally is okay. We’re here, at home, and okay.”

Nightfury didn’t respond, she adjusted Sally and leant into her smaller lover, resting her head on his shoulder. He laid his head on hers, pulling her close and heaving a sigh. Both easily fell asleep in each other’s arms, hoping tomorrow would bring a better day.


End file.
